custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Taro Fawreth
Taro Fawreth is a mighty warrior and leader of the Toa Sati. Biography Early Life It was the War of Worlds. Planet Terra Prime was the battleground. Many were fighting for Terra Prime's survival, while the evil Makluans were fighting to control it. Both sides have lost a great number of warriors. One day, the Great Beings themselves and even the legendary Sun Tzu, decided to take part in the construction of a new, powerful warrior. This robot was given the powers of Athena and the fires of Hephaestus. A short time later, the robot to lead the defenders of Terra Prime was built. Sun Tzu gave him the name, "Taro Fawreth". With Taro Fawreth's leadership, Terra Prime won the War of Worlds. Afterwards, Taro thought he should find his own destiny. He traveled the universe, looking for a place where he felt it could be. Sati Taro found himself a planet where he felt his destiny would be. Went towards it. He also just so happened to land on an island that he would later learn was called, "Sati". He also just so happened to land close to a rather large building that looked like some base of operations. He was greeted by small being with a blaster for a right hand. The being introduced himself as "Pyronax". Pyronax told Taro that he was recruiting Toa. Pyronax said to Taro, "There's more to being a Toa than being a great warrior. Sure, it helps, but that's not it! It requires determination, humility, nobility in heart and mind, puts the welfare of others above their own. Y'know, that sorta thing." He later asked Taro if he wanted to join the "Toa Sati", as Pyronax put it. Taro accepted. Abilities and Traits Taro Fawreth is a great and powerful warrior. He is also very wise and very serious. He can get a bit fired up (pun intended). When he has a plan, he sees it through. He is a Toa of Fire, so naturally he can control and manipulate all forms of fire and heat. Mask and Tools Taro Fawreth wears the Kanohi Guerrero - the Mask of War Strategy. It allows him to quickly calculate a situation and formulate a plan that has very little to no chance at failure. This mask was given to Taro by Athena. He wields the Great Fire Sword and a Fireball Launcher. These were given to him by Hephaestus. Trivia *"Taro Fawreth" is an anagram of "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Art_of_War The Art of War]", a book written by the real-life Chinese General Sun Tzu. **"Taro" is pronounced the same as "Tarot", like tarot cards. *''Guerrero'' is Spanish for warrior. *He and Predator are bitter rivals. *The hand-guard of his Great Fire Sword is actually a Golden Kanohi Hau. It does nothing, though. *The Great Beings on Terra Prime are Greek Gods and Goddesses. **As stated above, there's also a real life Sun Tzu. *In the very unlikely chance that Taro's plan should fail, it leaves him sloppy and unsure of what to do. *Taro Fawreth is not only the leader of the Toa Sati, he's the very first member. Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Generation 2